Don't Go
by animeangel665
Summary: It was supposed to be a given. Onesided Style. Onesided KennyxStan CartmanxKenny


He thought they were a given. He thought that nothing could ever come between them. Not Wendy, not Cartman, no one. He had been wrong. He had been horrible wrong.

It started simple enough with a secret confession. Like testing the waters.

"What would you do if a boy said they liked you?"

Kyle thought about it. "It would depend on the boy."

Stan perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. My answer would completely different for Tweek, then it would be for say, Craig," Kyle replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

Kenny watched in silence, knowing where this was going.

Stan just hummed, smiling happily and drawing in his notebook. He knew now what would happen. He would confess, Kyle would accept, and everything would be grand. He had been in love with this boy since second grade and he knew Kyle felt the same. They were a given.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He should have seen the rain as an omen. It never rained in South Park.

He'd told Kenny to go ahead without him. _They_ would catch up later. Kenny just nodded, not asking questions. He already knew of Stan's crush. He'd heard every last detail for the past seven years, just as Stan had heard of Kenny's crush.

But never mind that. It was raining. It was raining and Stan was waiting in it patiently, waiting for Kyle. Another given.

He saw the green hat like a beacon in the rain. It was pouring. The rain stinging his cheeks, not that it mattered. It was Kyle.

"What did you want to talk about, dude?" Kyle asked the moment he reached Stan. He figured it must be personal, or it would have been asked once they got home.

"I...umm I..." Stan took a deep breath. "I like you Kyle. A lot."

Silence. Then Thunder.

"You..._like _me?" Kyle choked out. Stan nodded, willing with every inch of his body that he wouldn't blush, wouldn't run, wouldn't breath, until Kyle answered. Answered with an affirmative and then they would run home in the rain, hand in hand. A given.

"Dude, I..." Another pause, another thunder clap. "I don't like you. I like someone else...sorry."

Thunder, lightning, breaking hearts.

"Who?"

Thunder.

"Kenny."

Lightning

Stan's mind started spinning, his vision blurring.

Breaking hearts.

"Oh, well then..." he didn't say anything else, just turned and ran. he could hear Kyle yelling for him, heard him chasing after him. Stan didn't care. He just didn't care anymore.

Up ahead he saw a bobbing blob of orange. Kenny. _Kenny?_ He ran faster.

He reached his hand out, hoping it would collide with the thin parka. It did. Kenny stopped abruptly, causing Stan to run into his back. Blue eyes turned to look him straight in his own brown eyes.

"Stan?"

Thunder, lightning, breaking hearts.

Everything he felt, he flung at Kenny, first beating at his chest, crying and screaming. Kenny let him, wanting to know what happened. Nothing good obviously.

"He rejected me. He said...he said he doesn't like me. I- we were made for each other. He's been my best friend. He...he said he liked someone else. Someone that isn't me," Stan paused to sob in Kenny's chest.

"Did...did he tell you who?" Kenny asked softly, hoping he wouldn't make the ounds deeper than they were.

Stan sobbed harder, nodding.

Thunder.

"Who is it?"

Lightning

"You."

Breaking hearts.

Kenny stiffened. Kyle liked _him? _Him and not Stan? Was that even possible?

He looked over Stan's head, seeing a red coat walking towards them.

"Please Kenny. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me for him!" Stan pleaded. Kenny tore his eyes away from the red to the blue right in front of him.

"Stan, I-"

"Please Kenny!"

The red took another step towards them.

"Don't go."

Chapped lips reached up, trying desperately to connect with his. They did eventually, Stan's eyes closed as he tried to bring himself closer to Kenny's warmth, Kenny's eyes wide open, staring into Cartman's eyes. Stan pulled away and buried his head in Kenny's chest again.

"Don't go, Kenny. Please don't go."

Kenny looked from Cartman to Stan. He looked at the desperate, broken boy in front of him and sighed.

Thunder.

"Never."

Lightning

"I love you, Stan," Kenny whispered, kissing the top of his head. He gave a final look to Cartman, who was staring at the two of them, his expression full of pain. Kenny repeated himself, to reaffirm his resolve.

"I love you, Stan."

Cartman ran. Kenny cried.

"I love you too, Kenny," Stan whispered back.

Broken hearts.

---------------------------------------

**A South Park Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own South Park**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N - I've had this idea in my head for a while now and originally it was going to be a SasuNaruKibaShika story, but I opted for South Park instead. Some key things to note. The boys are roughly 15. Kenny is taller than Stan. Kenny and Cartman like each other.**

**I tried a different style of writing, well, more of a motif. There's the thunder, lightning, and then the breaking hearts which refers to Kenny, Cartman, and Stan. The last line says 'broken hearts' instead of 'breaking hearts' to show that the breaking is complete. There is no going back. I'm not sure about another chapter. I think it might be good as it is now. I tried for dark and depressing and to show what a good friend Kenny is. I don't know many people who would give up the one they love to help a friend.**

**Anyways, if you have any questions, just ask. I know this story is confusing. Please review if you can. They make me smile.**


End file.
